I'll never stop loving you
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: She broke up with her boyfriend after cheating on him, disrespected her grandfather and hated her mother. After a terrible accident that makes her unable to walk she soon finds out that they never stopped loving her and soon changes. One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but its ok to dream right

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but its ok to dream right? The song Saikou no Kataomoi isn't mine. It was sung by Tainaka Sachi**

**

* * *

****I'll never stop loving you**

_I'll __**stop**__ loving you  
when __**diamonds**__ never sparkle  
and __**flowers**__ cease to grow  
when __**thunder**__ doesn't echo  
and __**rivers**__ do not flow  
when __**hearts**__ no longer wonder  
and __**hands**__ are never held  
when __**smiles**__ are only memories  
and __**hope**__ is never felt  
when __**trees**__ no longer blossom_

_and the __**stars**__ refuse to shine  
when __**autumn**__ has no falling leaves  
and __**winter**__ no longer dies  
when __**time**__ has no more tomorrows  
and __**rainbows**__ have no hue  
when __**god**__ alone commands me  
then I'll stop __**loving**__ you._

**(A/N: Listen to the song Saikou no Kataomoi while reading the story.)**

"Good morning grandpa." Mikan greeted her grandfather as she came down for breakfast wearing a pink shirt and jeans that read 'I dare you' on the side. "Good morning Mikan. Here," He handed an envelope. "It's from Yuka. It just arrived this morning." Mikan's mother was a famous fashion designer in the U.S. She owned a company called 'Enchanted'. **(A/N: I know the name is dumb but it was the only name I could think of next to 'Cherry Blossom Fashions')** She designed any accessory. "I wonder if she's coming this week." Mikan took the envelope and ripped it open.

_Dear Mikan,_

_How are you? Work is really tiring back here with the people asking for new fashions. How's dad? Tell him I said 'hi'. What about Natsume, how is he? Mikan dear, I won't be able to come home this time. With all the new fashions people are asking for, I'll have to stay back and work on them. I'm really sorry I won't be able to be there with you guys. I love you, sweetie. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Mikan stared at the letter horrified. "How could she? She promised she'd be home this year! Ever since she became a…a fashion designer she'd always have excuses for not having to be home with us." Mikan looked ready to cry. "I don't even think she cares about us!" She shouted the last sentence. "I'm going." She turned around to leave. "Are you going to meet Natsume?" her grandpa asked "No. I don't want him anymore, we broke up." "Oh, what about breakfast?" her grandfather asked. "I'm not hungry." She muttered. "But Mikan……" "I said I'm not hungry." She snapped back. She opened the door and closed it with a bang. She went to the side of the house and took her bike. She got on it and drove as fast as she could. "This is the worst thing a mother could do to her daughter." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "She doesn't deserve to be called a mother. I hate her. I hate her." She drove the bike blindly crying. "I hate you!" she shouted. She opened her eyes and wished she had never closed them. In front of her was a dog and as she tried to get her bike out of the way. She crashed and fell on the ground hurting her back on the bike. Everything went black.

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan……" Her grandfather's voice sounded distant and unclear. She slowly came to. "Mmph……grandpa?" Her auburn eyes opened slowly. "Grandpa?" she asked again. "You're awake." Grandpa gasped like a miracle just happened. "Mikan" he buried his face in her neck and cried like child. Mikan stayed quiet partly because she didn't know what was happening and partly because she felt tired. "Mikan." The door opened and Natsume burst in. "Natsume, she's over here." Grandpa wiped away his tears and Natsume came in. "Oh, Mikan." He went over to her and kissed her. Mikan stared at them confused of what was going on. Then she started to realize something she had never realized before. "N…Natsume, why can't I feel my legs?" She asked scared of what the answer might be but Natsume and Grandpa just looked at her sadly. "Grandpa, what happened?" Mikan saw Natsume leak a tear. _Natsume has never cried before, why is he crying now? What was wrong? _"What has happened to me?" she screamed. "Mikan you've got a sprain somewhere and I'm afraid you won't be able to walk." Natsume explained and Grandpa started to cry even harder.

"N…no, y…you're wrong. This sob must be some kind of sick sob joke. I can still sob walk. I…I'll show sob sob you." She slowly tried to get up trying not to think about how much it pained both emotionally and physically. She stood up taking support from the sofa "S…see. This is just a joke." She said smiling. She took a step. "Aaah." The moment her foot touched the ground the pain was unbearable. She fell but Natsume caught her. "Let go of me! I can still walk. Why are you so worried?" She tried to get up but Natsume held on to her so that she wouldn't be able to get up. "No, Mikan. You can't." Natsume said softly tears running down his face. "You can't." "Let go of me, Natsume. Let go!" She pounded his chest softly. "Let go!"

**Later:**

Dr. Jirou stood by Mikan examining her back. "Does it hurt when I touch here?" he asked. "No." "What about here?" "Yes." "Ok, try to lift your left leg." Mikan slowly lifted her left leg but brought it back down immediately. "Did it hurt?" "A bit, yes." "Now, lift your right leg." Mikan slowly lifted it. "Ooow……it hurts." She immediately brought it back down. The doctor rubbed his forehead. "Its impossible to say what happened without an x-ray." He sighed. "You know, we can't move her too much." Grandpa said "I know." The doctor sighed again. "What can we do?" Grandpa asked. "Get her a full time nurse. I'll give you the medicine and make sure she gets so much rest. Most importantly, do not allow her to walk. That's all I can do for now. I'll try to see what happened from what she said. Good bye." The doctor got up and took his things. "Good bye. Thank you for coming." Grandpa opened the door for the doctor. When the doctor left Grandpa sat beside Mikan. He stroked her forehead "Grandpa, will I always be unable to walk?" Grandpa looked at her for a while "I don't know" he finally whispered and kissed her forehead. "Grandpa, I bought some soup." Natsume entered the room. "Glad to see your ok, Mikan. I'll just make you some soup." He said and went to the kitchen. "I'll make some calls and try to get you a nurse." Mikan was left alone sitting on the sofa. _This isn't fair. Why did such a cruel thing happen? _She looked out the window at the stars shining. _There were so many things I wanted to do. _"Here you go." Natsume laid a tray with the soup bowl and bread on her lap smiling at her. Guilt started to fill up in her. "Thank you." She looked at Natsume. "Why are you being so nice?" she asked "Why not?" he asked stunned "I don't deserve any of this. After what I've done to you, how can you still be nice?" "Because I love you. I don't care what you did, I still love you."

**Flashback:**

"This party rocks! Wooh!" Mikan shouted and danced while Natsume stood by the bar drinking. He kept his drink down and went up to her "Mikan, lets go. We have to go home." He told her. "No way! Let me enjoy." She answered back but Natsume kept on telling her that they had to go. Finally he gave up and went back to his drink. He kept watching her making sure she didn't get into any trouble. Suddenly he couldn't find her anymore. Panic filled him. _Where is she? _He went to the dance floor searching for her but he couldn't find her and so he started asking everyone if they saw her. "Did you see a brown haired girl, about this tall, auburn eyes?" he asked a red haired chick. "yeah, I saw her go outside." She pointed to the back door. "Thank you." Natsume ran towards the back door and slowly opened it. He looked on but couldn't believe what was happening. There before him stood his girlfriend, Mikan making out with a black haired guy. He ran outside and stood there sweating. _What is going on? _He wiped the sweat off his forehead. _She must be drunk. _He finally came to a conclusion. He went back inside to take Mikan home but he couldn't find her anywhere.

**The next day still in flashback:**

Natsume's phone rang. "Mmmph……" Natsume tossed around in his bed. He reached for the phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Natsume?" Mikan's voice drawled and she sounded drunk. Natsume sat up in bed. "Mikan, where were you last night. I was searching for you." "Natsume I'm breaking up with you. Good bye Natsume." The line went dead.

**End of Flashback**

"I still love you, Polka." Mikan smiled at the mention of her nickname. "I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her. "Wow, nice to see you two back again. I called the nursing agency and tomorrow they're sending a nurse. I called up Yuka, too. Mikan honey, finish your food." "Yes, grandpa." Mikan took a sip of the soup and realized how hungry she was. "Mikan, you'll have to sleep on the sofa today, ok?" "Yeah ,sure." Natsume brought her pillows to make her comfortable and Mikan drifted of to sleep.

The next day she woke up in pain. There were times when her world was filled with pain and darkness. That was when she wished she was dead. And there were times when Natsume stayed the whole night taking care of her and not going to bed and times when she heard Natsume or Grandpa crying softly. She felt like she was in some dark place where there was nothing but pain and sleep, which was the best thing in the world and made her forget the pain. Slowly the pain went away. One morning she woke up and asked a question. "How long have I been sick?" She asked "About four weeks" Natsume answered. "Four weeks?" Mikan gasped "Have I been very ill?" "Very ill but now you're ok." Natsume slowly helped Mikan sit up. Mikan smiled at him. "Thanks Nat." She kissed him on the cheek which made him turn red as a tomato. "You should get used to it by now." She laughed. "Miss Mikan?" A young petite girl entered the room. She was very beautiful and there seemed to be aura of goodness surrounding her. She had beautiful green eyes which made Mikan think of a cat and long black hair. Mikan stared at the beauty of the girl. "Hello." She finally replied "Good morning. I'm Koneko, your nurse. Here is your breakfast." She brought in a tray filled with delicious food. **(A/N: Imagine some delicious food on the tray 'coz I don't know what to put on it) **She laid the tray on Mikan's lap. Mikan finished her food and went back to sleep.

* * *

The days dragged by and each day seemed duller. Mikan started to become impatient. The room was very dull and dark for Mikan did not like sunlight in the room. Nothing amused her. So long as she was to stay in bed Mikan was never grateful for any of the things they did for and did not even say 'Thank you'. Natsume, Grandpa and Koneko did not like to be in the room for it was too dark and Mikan was very cross. They did not mind much not being with her even though they were sorry for her. One day a surprise came for Mikan. She was sitting in her room when a familiar figure came through the door. "Mother!" Mikan hugged her and Yuka showered her with kisses. "My darling Mikan," Yuka hugged Mikan tightly and started to cry.

"It's so dark in here. Does the sunlight hurt your eyes?" Yuka asked. "No, the sunlight just makes me feel worse but you can draw up the curtains." Yuka let a little sunlight come in and looked at Mikan's face. The once cheerful Mikan looked different from the Mikan that sat before her. Mikan's face had grown thin and her eyes had red circles around her eyes from continual crying. Her hair which Koneko had brushed that morning was in a mess and her dress was crumpled even though clean looked ugly. "Being like this is so horrible. Don't you think so?" Mikan asked. "I know, sweetheart, I know." "There were so many things that I wanted to do but now I can't." Mikan complained.

"But you can still do many things."

"How? Like what?" Mikan asked

"First you must keep your room clean and in order so that people will like to come here. Do take all of those medicines?" Yuka pointed to a bunch of bottles kept on the chair. "No, only the blue bottle." Yuka took the rest of the bottles and threw it in the dustbin. "Now, you must always keep the curtains drawn and open the window to let in fresh air." She opened the window. "Try to keep flowers in here to brighten up the room." Yuka looked out the window. "Koneko, could you please bring some flowers up here?" she said to Koneko who was in the garden. She looked back at Mikan. "Will you do that for me?" she asked. "Of course I will." Koneko came up and brought the flowers. Yuka kept them in a vase and started to clean up the room. When she finished, she sat by Mikan. "Now, you too must keep yourself in order." "What do you mean?" "Like for instance," Yuka took a brush and started to comb Mikan's hair. "Comb your hair to make it look neat." She put Mikan's hair into a pigtail. "Wash your face and keep your dress neatly." Mikan looked at her dress and gave a sigh. "Can you help me change my dress?" She asked. "Of course, sweetheart." Yuka went to the bathroom and filled a bowl with water. She brought the bowl along with soap. She washed Mikan's face and then wiped it with a clean towel. "Now you look much prettier." Yuka dressed up Mikan. "I've got my baby girl back." Yuka kissed her. "I don't know why." Mikan said "Why what?" "Why everyone is being so kind after what I did them. I broke up with Natsume after cheating on him, I started to snap at Grandpa and disrespected him and I told my own mother that I hated her." Mikan said sadly. "Because everyone knows that that wasn't you. You never meant any of those things and they knew that you would come back. Now replace those tears with a smile. Never cry, ok?" Mikan smiled. "Yes mum." Koneko entered the room carrying a tray of juice. "Koneko, what do you think of the room?" Yuka asked. "Much better than before." Yuka looked at Mikan and she smiled back. "Thank you, Koneko."

* * *

After that day, Mikan started to change. She became more cheerful and fun to be around. "Mikan has changed a lot." Grandpa said one day. "I know." Yuka said who had taken a year off from work to take of Mikan and was now sewing. Mikan by the mean time was with Natsume. She was sitting on the bed while Natsume was peeling an apple. "Here you go" he gave her one and she bit in to it.

"Nat?"

"Mmm……?"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For hurting you so much."

"Hey, don't worry about. Its over. Want to go outside?"

"Sure." Natsume carried Mikan –bridle style- down to the garden. He put her down on a chair. "Natsume, can you get me some flowers?" "Yeah." Natsume went to get the flowers. Mikan suddenly felt something different in her. "Mikan, I got your flowers." Natsume stood rooted in his place shocked. "Natsume, I can stand. I can stand!" Mikan said excitedly. Natsume gave her a big hug and twirled her around. "I've been carrying this around for a week just waiting for the right time to give it to you." He bent down on one knee and produced a ring. "Mikan, will you marry me?" Mikan's eyes shined with happiness. "Yes." Natsume slipped the ring in her hand and kissed. "Mom, Grandpa come and see this." Yuka and Grandpa came out of the house. "Mikan!" Grandpa went over to give her a big hug while Yuka kissed over and over again. "And Natsume has just asked me to marry him." Mikan cried tears of joy and Natsume kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note: I've finished it. Actually, the original plot was that Mikan never got and Natsume proposed to her but she refused saying that he should marry someone well enough but I couldn't handle Natsume and Mikan being separated. What do you think? Did I do a great job? Please** **review especially the silent readers. **


End file.
